Black Site
Black Site is the third episode of the fourth season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on October 13, 2017. Synopsis An internal struggle for power erupts within the Galra. Pidge returns to the castle with some precious cargo. Plot Summary Emperor Zarkon has fully revived and reclaims the Galra throne. Zarkon relieves Prince Lotor of duty while Haggar, still suspicious of Lotor, keeps an eye on him. Meanwhile, Matt meets the Paladins, Princess Allura, Coran and reunites with Shiro and Matt also helps finishe, Pidge's Galra tracking system with intelligence he collected while working with the rebels. While spying on Lotor, Hagar learns that he has obtained the trans-reality comet and has made two ships from its ore, and is planning to make another. She informs Zarkon, who orders her to hunt down Lotor. Matt, Pidge, and Hunk discover a way to decrypt Galra communications and discover that the Galra are attacking a seemingly empty area of space. The Paladins set out to defend whoever the Galra are attacking, accompanied by Matt, who operates Voltron's cloaking capabilities in Pidge's lion. When they arrive at the point of interest, they learn that Zarkon is attacking Lotor, and are forced to defend against the Galra fleet once Voltron's cloaking technology fails. Lotor and the Paladins manage to escape the scene as Zarkon broadcasts to the Galra Empire that Lotor and his henchmen are to be killed on sight by any means possible. Featured Characters * Shiro * Allura * Pidge * Lance * Hunk * Matthew Holt * Zarkon * Haggar * Lotor * Kaltenecker the Cow * Coran * Acxa * Ezor * Zethrid * Narti * Kova Quotes "Whoa! Oh, my goodness! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! It is my honor to meet you, princess." Matt meets Allura "And this is our cow." Pidge matter-of-factly introduces Matt to Katlenecker "This one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame." "Wait, you what? You were in a different reality?" "No big deal." Matt learns of Pidge and Hunk's trip to Sven's reality, they don't have fond memories "Those guys just don't like each other!" Hunk Notes * First appearance of Zarkon donning his new armor which serves as a life support armor for him. Trivia * Zarkon's new armor was inspired by that of Darth Vader form the Star Wars franchise. * The pixelated game sequence is done entirely by an independent artist, Michael Azzi.AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos, Lauren Montgomery, and Jeremy Shada * The scene of Matthew meeting Allura is the brainchild of Steve Ahn and is a reference to the anime Golden Boy.Steve Ahn's Twitter *When Lance shows Allure and Coran how to milk a cow and he then hands them both a milkshake each, after milking Kaltenecker, Coran and Allure are stunned to learn were milk comes from. *When Allura and Coran slide away after learning where milk comes from, the "Bankrupt" sound effect from Wheel of Fortune is be heard. Gallery References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes